Kano Sazanami vs. Darkrai
The Round of 64 continues with Kano Sazanami of Magical Girl Raising Project (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) fights Darkrai of Pokémon (nominated by Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman)! Who will triumph? Ripple or the Dark Pokémon? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. In the morning the alarm clock started in Kano's bedroom and she presses and woke up and dresses her uniform Kano: Wow it's 6:00 am I'm ready to go to school I got my magical girl with me. Kano's Mother: Kano Breakfast! Kano: I'm coming!!! Kano's Mother: So Kano when will you do your school work permission. Kano: Not really I had for the rest. Kano eats the bread and drinks the juice and finishes her breakfast for the feast and starts tying her shoes Kano: Bye mom!!! Kano gets outside rides her bike goes to the street all the way for the traffic Kano: I can't wait to go school. The red rift opens quickly and Kano looks what's in it to tell where it comes from at the middle of the road Kano: What's that! The red portal sucks Kano in and closes. In the Sinnoh region a Pokémon trainer is seen walking through the tall grass on the way to victory road. The trainer soon encounters another trainer. The two young trainers soon battle and release their Pokémon. One released a Darkrai and the other released a Porygon-Z. Just as the two Pokémon were about to engage in combat, red portals came and took both Pokémon from their trainers. Like everyone else who had been sucked into the crimson red portals and rifts, Darkrai fell. Granted the pokémon didn't break anything but that didn't mean that the fall didn't hurt. He looked around in confusion. Darkrai: Darkrai? ???: I seen you have a bit of change. Darkrai: Darkrai Darkrai! ???: I am Broly the full saiyan of Vegeta Planet. And who and what are you? Darkrai: Darkrai!!! Broly: Ah! Darkrai you pressumed well. Darkrai: Darkrai. ???: YOU ALL ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Broly: Very well I will see you again sometimes. Darkrai: Darkrai Darkrai. They both teleported away. Kano Sazanami is seen walking through the tall snow however she was shivering and trying to find someplace to settle down for warmth. Kano: Where am I? I was not prepared for this! No one told me that it was going to be cold. ???: Darkrai Kano soon turned to see the pokémon looking at her with a wierd look on the pokémon's face. Kano: Is something wrong? Darkrai soon shot a shadow ball at Kano Sazanami, however is split in half. As she turns into a ninja and is ready for combat. BE THOUGHT OR BE DEAD!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues In My Head ft. PRXZM) 60 Ripple strikes with her katana, and Darkrai catches them in a feint attack. Kano: Your going to be interesting, huh? Darkrai: Darkrai Kano Sazanami backflips out of Darkrai’s attack and continues to cartwheel to avoid black balls of energy the dark Pokémon shoots at her. 52 Kano: Try these for size! Kano launches a shuriken at Darkrai who counters with a wave of his hands. A barrier forms and blocks the shuriken with a mighty boom. Ripple jabs at Darkrai who blocks with a triple point thrust and punches Kano into the air. Darkrai flies after the girl and begins a flurry of punches, hitting Sazanami several times and sent her to the ground. Kano stands up, to Darkrai’s surprise and admiration, and launches a powerful shiriken into the sky. Darkrai catches it in his hands, blocking damage but still gets carried further into the air by its force. 44 Kano Sazanami travels into the air after the pokemon and clash against Darkrai above the ground. They begin to descend, attacking equally at each other, until they reach the ground and Darkrai catches Kano's blade again. Kano slashing Darkrai across the chest. A kick to the chest sends the dark pokemon flying, and Kano follows after him with a rapid slashes. When Darkrai finally escapes, he heals himself, and punches. A shockwave rings out and the force pushes Ripple back, disarming her. The ninja gets rushed and Darkrai engages dominating her. 38 Darkrai: Darkrai Darkrai Kano: Don't think it's over! Kano Sazanami shoots a shuriken at a machine gun speed, catching Darkrai off guard, but another one of Darkrai’s shadowball sends Kano tunnelling into the ground underneath a massive snowman. Her next shurikens are slow, but powerful. Darkrai eventually manages to destroy it with a blast of purple energy, however, Ripple uses this more as a distraction and managed to get closer to her sword. 28 Kano rushes at Darkrai, who lets his attacks fly. Sparks fly from where the rapid attacks collide, until Darkrai finds an opening and activates Nightmare. Darkrai: Dark Kano gets surrounded by her inner demons and nightmares. Despite the amount it had on her, she refused to fall and snapped out of it. Kano: No cheap tricks!! With that, Ripple surprises the dark pokemon with three strong slashes across the chest and face, surprising the pokémon. 15 Darkrai attempts to hit Kano Sazanami with an open-palm strike, but Kano dodges the attack entirely. With a speed of lightning she slashes towards Darkrai's face. Far from helpless or finished, Darkrai blows Kano Sazanami away with shadow sneak. Darkrai: Darkrai! Kano: ULTIMATE! 2 As Darkrai draws back his fist, Kano draws her sword. In an instant, they shoot forward, Kano Sazanami slashing his sword and Darkrai finishing shadowball. Kano: You are defeated. The shadowball then blew up as a distinct red slash mark appears and the scream of Darkrai’s is heard. K.O!!! Kano then walks towards the defeated Pokémon, now his eyes with swirly eyes. Kano was covered in bruises and cuts as the dark attacks started to take its toll on her along with the chilly winds. Kano: I have to heel up now! ???: NO NEED Suddenly a green aura started to heel up the bruises and cuts as she looked good as new. Kano: Your the voice from earlier. What is the meaning of this. ???: NOW THAT WOULD BE TELLING! FIGHT TO THE END TO FIND OUT!! Kano was now even more confused than ever. As she leaves Darkrai in the cold weather as she looked for refuge. Results ???: Well, that was certainly interesting. For a pokemon so dark as him, that creature put up a great fight. But, this melee’s winner is Kano Sazanami. (Cues Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku OP) Winning Combatant: Kano Sazanami: 10 Darkrai: 2 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Magic Melee Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand